goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Who is The Real Queen of The Wish Dimension?
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Who is The Real Queen of The Wish Dimension? ''is a GoAnimate Story/Grounded video created by Sarah West. This video is confirmed to be a cross between a fairy tale, a coming-of-age story, and the Dora Gets Grounded series. Plot In the video, Sarah is portrayed as Vivienne, a young, naive girl who lives in a town where she is constantly mistreated and victimized because of her naivety and perspective in life. Her only desire is to meet the Queen of the Wish Dimension so she can have her wish granted. One of her only enemies, Dora Marquez, is portrayed as Daniella, a rich, pampered girl from Latin America who wants to rule the land with Mr. Dark (in his Rayman Origins design), a mysterious but sinister man. Jenny Williams is portrayed as Genevieve, Vivi's mentor and teacher, who tutors Vivi and wants Vivi to learn new things in her daily life. Whenever Vivi sees a shooting star fall from the sky, she wishes that she could meet the Wish Queen and have her biggest wish granted. Nobody believes Vivi that she wants to meet the Wish Queen. Daniella mocks Vivi and calls her a ditz, because she thinks that the Wish Queen doesn't exist. One night, Vivi sees a starry path in the village that takes her to the Wish Dimension. Once she enters, she sees that the Wish Dimension is a celestial city full of creatures who grant people's wishes. Once she arrives at the diamond castle, she finally meets the Wish Queen. Vivi is overjoyed, and she tells the queen that she always wanted to meet her and wants to have her wish granted. Night after night, Vivi visits the Wish Dimension, finds some amazing things about the dimension, and talks to the Queen. On the third night, Daniella finds out about the secret passage to the Wish Dimension and becomes jealous that Vivi found the Wish Dimension before her. She is so jealous, that she vows revenge. When Vivi enters the Wish Dimension once more, one of the creatures warns her that the Wish Dimension is in danger, but Vivi doesn't believe her. Confused, Vivi enters the castle and asks the Queen what the threat is. The Queen warns her that an evil dragon is going to attack very soon, but Vivi doesn't believe her. Very soon, she sees an evil dragon, controlled by Daniella and Mr. Dark, attacking the Wish Dimension. She is shocked at first and doesn't know what to do, but then she remembers what Genevieve taught her about being brave and standing up for herself. So, she, Jibakoma, Komasan, Komajiro, and the Wish Creatures spring into action and work together to stop the dragon. Daniella and Mr. Dark are defeated and are punished by being sent to the dungeon. After the battle, Vivi is able to tell the Queen her wish: She wants to be loved by others and have friends that understand her. The Queen grants her wish, and back at home, Vivi is finally able to tell everyone that the wish dimension exists. This time, everyone believes her when they see the starry path at night. As time passes, Vivi learns from others and begins to understand more. Many years later, Vivi becomes the new Queen of the Wish Dimension, and to this day, she grants the wishes of people who visit her. Characters *Sarah West as Vivienne, the main protagonist of the story. *Dora Marquez as Daniella De Santiago, Vivi's enemy and the antagonist of the story. In this story, she wears an outfit that consists of a red, white, and green dress with a flower pattern on the top, green shoes, a teal shawl, and yellow flowers in her hair. *Mr. Dark as himself *Jenny Williams as Genevieve, the village scholar who serves as Vivi's tutor and therapist. *The Wish Queen - The ruler of the Wish Dimension. She has long, flowing black hair and wears an outfit that consists of a pink and white ballgown, silver slippers, and a silver crown. Vivienne wears the same outfit at the end of the story when she becomes the new Wish Queen. *The Wish Dimension Creatures *Jibakoma *Komasan *Komajiro The Story Trivia *The Story is based on Dragon Quest, Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, and Rayman Origins. *The Wish Queen's castle is based on Bran Castle in Romania and the Peyrepertuse ruins in France. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff